In the course of evolution organisms have developed a spectrum of defense mechanisms that target alien, parasitic elements. The most specialized defense system is perhaps the vertebrate immune system, which provides effective protection against a wide range of infectious microbes. In the vertebrate immune system, it is essentially peptides that are recognized as non-self and eliminated. Transgenic plant studies have revealed the existence of another, more ancestral level of defense response. Homology-dependent gene silencing can be viewed as a novel, innate host defense system that is capable of recognizing foreign nucleic acids as non-self and inactivating or removing them from the cell. First recognized in plants and fungi, homology-dependent gene silencing mechanisms have now been shown to operate in a wide range of eukaryotic organisms. In plants, this type of gene silencing may occur at the level of DNA, by inhibition of transcription, or at the level of RNA, by enhanced RNA turnover. Both viral RNA and transgenes are subject to these host surveillance systems, which are only poorly understood at the molecular level. At the core of both silencing events resides a molecular mechanism that is able to recognize nucleic acid sequence homology.
Transgene-induced gene silencing in plants was originally described as the coordinated suppression of transgenes that share sequence similarity (Depicker and Van Montagu, 1997). This phenomenon is most often induced when multiple copies of a transgene are present at a single locus. Silencing not only affects all genes in that locus, i.e. in cis, but also acts in trans, and additionally down-regulates the expression of other, unlinked transgene(s). Silencing can also affect the expression of endogenous genes, provided they have sequence similarity to the silencing transgene, a phenomenon referred to as cosuppression (Napoli et al., 1990; Van der Krol et al., 1990).
In plants, cases of transgene-induced gene silencing belong to two different mechanistic classes: those that occur at the level of transcription and those that are due to enhanced RNA turnover. Transcriptional gene silencing (TGS) requires sequence identity in the promoter region and is associated with methylation and inactivation of the promoter sequences of the affected genes (Kumpatla et al., 1998). In posttranscriptional gene silencing (PTGS), the (trans)genes remain actively transcribed but the steady-state RNA levels are highly reduced due to sequence-specific RNA degradation. Some instances of PTGS are associated with DNA methylation located in the transcribed portion of the genes (Ingelbrecht et al., 1994; 1999).
The expression level, number and configuration of the integrated transgenes as well as developmental and environmental factors can all influence the occurrence of transgene-induced gene silencing. Importantly, transgene-induced gene silencing in plants is reversible, and in the absence of the silencer locus, expression of endogenous genes or other transgenes can be restored to normal. The changes in gene expression are therefore not due to irreversible changes in DNA but rather are epigenetic.
PTGS behaves as a non-clonal event and, in agreement with this, it has been shown that a sequence-specific signal is involved in the systemic spread of PTGS (Palauqui et al., 1997; Voinnet and Baulcombe, 1997). These experiments allow differentiation of separate initiation and maintenance phases in PTGS and further suggest that a molecular system amplifies the silencing signal during the course of long-distance movement of PTGS. Mutants that enhance (Dehio and Schell, 1994) or suppress (Elmayan et al., 1998; Mourrain et al., 2000; Dalmay et al, 2000) PTGS have been isolated in Arabidopsis thaliana but only two of the corresponding genes have been cloned (Mourrain et al., 2000; Dalmay et al, 2000). One of these has no significant similarity with any known or putative protein (Mourrain et al., 2000) and the other is similar to a RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp; Mourrain et al., 2000; Dalmay et al, 2000). Establishment of PTGS in plants requires separately identifiable initiation, spread, and maintenance phases, but the proteins involved in these pathways have not been characterized.
Plant virus studies have greatly contributed to the current understanding of gene silencing in general and PTGS in particular. Applying the concept of pathogen-derived resistance, viral genes were introduced into plants and resulted in virus resistant phenotypes. Many resistance phenotypes do not require the expression of a functional protein but are mediated at the level of RNA. It is now an established fact that a mechanism similar to PTGS is the underlying molecular mechanism in most of these cases (van den Boogaart et al., 1998).
Posttranscriptional silencing of an endogenous plant gene or transgene can be triggered by replication of a recombinant virus that carries sequences homologous to these genes (Kumagai et al., 1995; Ruiz et al., 1998). This process involves sequence-specific RNA turnover, similar to PTGS induced by transgenes, hence the term virus-induced gene silencing. Moreover, natural virus infection of non-transgenic plants can induce a resistance mechanism that is strain-specific and targeted against RNA, similar to RNA-mediated resistance induced by (silenced) transgenes (Ratcliff et al., 1997; Covey et al., 1997). Transgene- and virus-induced gene silencing are collectively described as homology-dependent gene silencing because these mechanisms all target homologous nucleic acid sequences. It was proposed that homology-dependent gene silencing acts as a natural plant defense mechanism against invading DNA or RNA elements (Matzke and Matzke, 1998).
The demonstration that plant viral proteins can suppress PTGS provides direct evidence that PTGS functions as a host defense response in plants (Anandalakshmi et al., 1998; Brigneti et al., 1998; Kasschau and Carrington, 1998). At least 5 different proteins encoded by unrelated DNA and RNA viruses of plants have now been shown to act as suppressors of PTGS in Nicotiana benthamiana. Importantly, the suppression phenotypes induced by these viral proteins are distinct indicating that separate steps of the host PTGS defense system are targeted. For example, the potyviral helper-component proteinase (HC-Pro) can reverse the effects of PTGS in tissues that were previously silenced, whereas the 2b protein of Cucumber mosaic virus only affects initiation of PTGS (Voinnet et al., 1999). Although potyviral HC-Pro by itself is sufficient to suppress transgene-induced silencing, it appears that the potyviral P1 protein can enhance its ability to suppress virus-induced gene silencing (Anandalakshmi et al., 1998; V. Vance). The discovery of viral suppressors of silencing phenomena is unique to plants. So far, no animal or fungal viruses have been shown to suppress PTGS in these organisms.
It has been proposed that ‘aberrant’ RNA molecules trigger PTGS in plants (Lindbo et al., 1993). The exact nature of this aberrant RNA is unknown but it could be double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) (Waterhouse et al., 1998), prematurely terminated transcripts, levels of RNA that exceed a certain threshold, or some other unusual characteristic. These RNA molecules would serve as templates for an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp) and lead to the production of short complementary RNAs (cRNA). These cRNAs would then anneal with homologous mRNAs or viral RNAs and the resulting double-stranded RNA would be degraded by double strand-specific RNases. This model accounts for the sequence-specific RNA turnover and several aspects of it are supported by experimental data. For example, an RdRp that is induced during viral infection has been cloned in tomato (Schiebel et al., 1998) and small cRNAs have recently been identified in transgenic plants that display PTGS (Hamilton and Baulcombe, 1999). The identification of a double strand-specific RNase in Caenorhabditis elegans and a RdRp-like protein in Neurospora crassa, and recently in Arabadopsis, as essential components of PTGS-like mechanisms in these organisms (see below) provides further support for this hypothesis.
RNA-mediated genetic interference (RNAi) in C. elegans is a process that closely resembles PTGS in plants: both act at the posttranscriptional level and result in sequence-specific RNA turnover (Tabara et al., 1998; Montgomery and Fire, 1998). The trigger for RNAi in C. elegans is well characterized and consists of dsRNA (Sharp, 1999). RNA-specific silencing can be induced by locally injecting homologous dsRNA molecules in a few cells. Silencing then spreads from the site of injection into neighboring cells and tissues and is even transmitted to the F1 progeny. The ability of silencing to move both in space and over time strongly suggests that amplification of the silencing signal is taking place, similar to PTGS in plants.
Recently, several genes have been identified in C. elegans that are required for this interference process. The MUT-7 gene encodes a homolog of RNaseD, which is a double strand-specific RNase (Ketting et al., 1999). The RDE-1 gene belongs to a family of genes that are conserved from plants to vertebrates and several members of this family are required for gene silencing mechanisms in animal systems (Tabara et al., 1999). Interestingly, mutations in both these genes reactivate mobilization of endogenous transposons, suggesting that one function of RNAi is transposon silencing. Sequence-specific inhibition of gene function by dsRNA has also been demonstrated in trypanosomes, Drosophila and planaria and has been used in these organisms as a method to determine gene functions (Kennerdell and Carthew, 1998; Misquitta and Patterson, 1999; Sanchez Alvarado and Newmark, 1999).
Transgene-induced PTGS is termed ‘quelling’ in the fungus N. crassa (Cogoni and Macino, 1997a). Quelling-defective (qde) mutants of N. crassa, in which transgene-induced gene silencing is impaired, have been isolated and could be classified in three qde complementation groups (Cogoni and Macino, 1997b). Two QDE genes that belong to two different complementation groups, have recently been cloned. The QDE-1 gene encodes a protein that contains an RdRp-motif (Cogoni and Macino, 1999a) and QDE-3 belongs to the RecQ DNA helicase family (Cogoni and Macino, 1999b).
As summarized above, there has been substantial progress in the general understanding of PTGS in plants and its importance as part of a general defense system is now fully appreciated. However, all of the biochemical pathways of PTGS and the enzymes that are involved have not yet been elucidated in plants. Insight into these mechanisms may come from analyzing mutants that are defective in PTGS. This approach has already been used with success in Neurospora and C. elegans and is currently also being followed for Arabidopsis. While this strategy is relatively straightforward and will surely result in the identification of genes that play a central role in this process, there are also limitations. For example, gene redundancies and possibly lethal, loss-of-function phenotypes might prevent identification of certain genes. There are also practical problems in generating and screening a sufficiently large number of mutants which limit this approach to model plants such as Arabidopsis. 
An alternative or complementary approach involves directly identifying the host factors that mediate PTGS. The identification of viral proteins as suppressors of PTGS provides the necessary tools to pursue this strategy.
Identification and characterization of proteins that interact with a viral suppressor of PTGS will have an impact on understanding fundamentals of virus-host plant interactions, particularly on the mechanisms that plants employ to combat viral infection and on the counterdefensive strategies that viruses use to suppress or evade these responses. To date, viral suppression of PTGS is a process unique to plants. However, because PTGS is a defense mechanism that is conserved among various eukaryotic kingdoms, the identified protein interactions might also shed light on the molecular mechanisms of silencing phenomena in other organisms.
In addition to significance for basic (plant) molecular virology, establishing the biochemical pathways of host defense responses will facilitate the development of improved virus control strategies in plants. PTGS-based approaches for virus control are already in use but the lack of a solid understanding of the phenomenon necessitates a more empirical approach and has an uncertain outcome. Also, such approaches are currently limited because of their narrow range. Possible and realistic improvements involve enhanced and more predictable triggering and broadening the scope of the PTGS defense system.
Use of the method of the present invention will also contribute to plant genetic engineering in general. It is now clear that transgenes in plants (and other organisms) can be perceived as intrusive elements and consequently are inactivated. Developing procedures that allow stable and predictable transgene expression is one of the challenges of genetic engineering. The monocot crop plants provide the most important source of food worldwide and offer great potential for improvement through genetic transformation, not only for traits related to food production but also as recombinant expression systems for high value products.
Finally, gene silencing can be used as a way to produce ‘knock-out’ phenotypes in reverse genetic studies. This has already been successfully applied in animal systems and its potential has been demonstrated in plants. With an increasing number of genes being discovered in sugarcane, many of which have no known function, it can be expected that these approaches will become even more important in the future.
Thus, the yeast two-hybrid method of the present invention has been used to unravel the pathway(s)of PTGS and plant defense responses and novel, key proteins involved in this process have been identified. In doing so, a cDNA library from silenced plant tissues rather than non-silence plant tissues has been used. These proteins and genes can be applied towards regulating PTGS of transgenes, endogenous plant genes, and viral genes. Specific applications of the present invention include but are not limited to, improved strategies for engineered virus resistance, increased expression of transgenes by inhibiting silencing, and modulation of silencing of native genes to obtain desirable traits or in functional genomic studies.